I Then Broke Down, Caught In The Moment
by SereneCalamity
Summary: After a certain confession, Letty can't ignore Dom sleeping around anymore, as much she tried. Dotty. OneShot.


_So this one is also for _Shortcake99_. I'm sorry it took so long to put up, but I really don't like it and I didn't want to disappoint you! I know it might be a bit different than what you expected but I hope you like it. If anyone's got a request/prompt for a oneshot, just PM me._

_Disclaimer: I do not own _Fast and the Furious.

Truth or dare was a stupid game and it never led anywhere good. Everyone knew that. And truth or dare when everyone was drunk was even worse. Dominic Toretto still wasn't sure how Vince Martin had talked all of them into it but here they were, all sprawled out over the lounge floor with drinks in hand, clumsily making their way around the circle. Mia Toretto was so drunk she was giggling at every little word she said, and when Vince got a look in his eyes and dared her to kiss Leticia Ortiz, she erupted in a laugh and almost fell over backwards from her seated position.

"Oh, God," Letty shook her head and raised her eyebrows at Vince. "You're disgusting. That's like _incest, _bro."

"_Hot _incest," Leon Eppes corrected with a lewd grin.

"Fucking hell," Letty muttered under her breath as she threw back more of her beer. Mia leaned across the circle and pushed her lips against Letty's. It lasted a whole four sloppy seconds before Mia fell off balance and ended up on her face on the ground. The boys all started laughing as Letty swiped the back of her hand across her lips and Brian O'Conner picked Mia back up and rested her against his side.

It should have stopped there.

The dares had stopped being about running down the street naked and more about just getting naked _right there_.

Dom should have known this wasn't going to go anywhere good.

The drunken haze he was under had obviously impaired his judgement.

Or maybe it was the Latina who was growling under her breath and glaring at him from under her eyelashes.

* * *

Letty scuffed her shoes along the pavement as she made her way home after school. It was one of the rare days that she had actually stuck out the whole day there and she was in a bad mood. All she wanted to do was dump her shit at home and make her way to the Toretto house to get a ride to the garage. Mia was still at school, she tutored some kids from the year below twice a week so she was stuck walking home by herself. She dumped her bag and the books she had on her bed and pulled on a hoodie and then climbed the fence separating her house from the Toretto's. Dom's car was in the driveway and she tried to ignore the clench in her stomach when she realized that his was the only car that was there. The seventeen year old pursed her lips before opening the front door.

"Dom! Yo, Dom! You he—" Letty's voice broke off when she saw Dom. The older boy was on top of some blonde on the couch. Both of their shirts were off and his belt buckle was undone, his zipper down. The girl twisted her neck around and glared at her as she halted at the lounge door. Dom's eyes widened when he saw Letty and he sat up abruptly. He saw the look of shock shoot across the girls face before it carefully became impassive. "Allgoods, man," Letty muttered as she backed out the door, almost tripping over her feet in a hurry to get out of the house.

"Letty—"

"I'll ring Leon and get a ride with him," Letty finished quickly, spinning on her heel and leaving the house. The instant she got outside and the cold air hit her face and she realized how heated her cheeks were. Her stomach churned in angry knots and she was blinking furiously, a red haze settling over her.

"Letty!" She heard Dom's shout behind her but she just quickened her step and swung her leg over the fence, disappearing into her house. She slammed the door shut behind her and locked it for good measure. She didn't think Dom would actually come after her, given there were clearly _other _things on his mind. But then she heard him thumping on the door and yelling out her name. She didn't reply, unsure of what she was meant to say.

It wasn't unusual that Dom was found with a girl, but for some reason, after last weekend, seeing him with that girl had made her feel sick.

"Letty!" Dom shouted again, his fist coming down on the door again. She still didn't answer. Dom growled under his breath and shoved his hands into his pockets. The girl he was with had come out onto the front porch of his house, now with her shirt on, and she glared at him. Dom didn't care, he didn't even know her name. She stomped off down the driveway and Dom gave one more pound on the Ortiz door before backing away and going around the side of the house. Her room was on the second floor, but there was a small wood shed just underneath it and he climbed on it easily, hooking his fingers over her window frame and pulling himself up.

Letty whipped around and glared at him.

"Breaking and entering, Toretto," she growled at him. "That's illegal."

"As if I give a shit?" He spat back, towering over her. Letty just rolled her eyes at him and went back to looking down at her phone, her fingers moving quickly over the screen. Dom breathed out heavily and snatched the phone away from her. "Oi, what the fuck? Why weren't you answering the door?"

"Why were you at the door?" Letty snapped back. "You looked pretty damn busy too me."

"Since when do you care when I'm hooking up with a chick?!"

"I didn't –I was giving you your privacy, ya asshole! Not wanting to watch something doesn't mean I _care_!" Dom didn't reply to that, just watched her carefully. Letty met his eyes steadily before reaching out and snatching her phone back from him. She looked back at the phone, seemingly intent on the text she was sending. Dom's jaw clenched and he had to stop himself from letting out a growl under his breath.

"Are we seriously going to do this, Let?" He asked, his voice irritated.

"Do what?" Letty shot back, not even giving him the satisfaction of looking at him. Dom had to close his eyes and breathe out slowly to stop himself shouting at the Latina. She was very good at bringing out his fast temper.

"God, Letty, come _on_!" When she finally looked up, he was taken aback by the look in her eyes. If it was any other girl, he would think that she was on the verge of crying. With Letty, he really wasn't sure. Her eyes were glowing and her lips were pressed together firmly, a flush rising on her cheeks.

"What do you _want_, Dom?!" Letty shouted at him. "What the fuck do you want from me?! You want me to tell you that I'm perfectly okay with you hooking up with sluts after our little game in the weekend? You want me to say that I didn't want to break that blonde's perfect little nose? Coz I _can't_! But I'm not going to become this pathetic little mess because _I'm not that kind of girl_!" Dom had no reply to that. Letty's energy seemed to have drained after her rant and she collapsed down on the bed, lying back and staring at the ceiling. Dom sat down next to her and after a moment, awkwardly reached out and put his hand on her knee. She jerked it away from him like he had burnt him.

"Letty, don't," Dom muttered. "Can we just forget it ever happened?"

"It doesn't work like that," Letty murmured.

"Fucking hell, why not?" Dom snapped, getting frustrated all over again.

"You should have _lied, _Dom! When Vince asked you if you liked me; you should have lied! Why would you have said yes?"

"Because I do!"

"And because you went and admitted it—you fucked things up!"

"Letty, we've been friends for ten years! It was going to happen!"

"Of course it was going to happen! But that doesn't mean we tell each other!"

"What do you mean 'tell each other'? You said you didn't like me when Leon asked you?" Dom's voice dropped to a softer notch. Letty narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yeah, _I lied_," Letty hissed. "Because if I hadn't, the second after I admitted I liked you after you just went and said that you liked me, things were going to change." She sat up and shook her head slowly. "And I didn't want that."

"Don't you think things have changed anyway?" Dom asked quietly.

"They wouldn't have if you had just carried on making out with your slut," Letty muttered.

"You've never actually looked _hurt _before when you've seen me with someone, Let," Dom turned to her and his eyes were probing hers. "I wasn't going to stay there after I saw that expression." Letty rolled her eyes and made a little huffing noise under her breath but didn't say anything. Dom took that as a good sign and reached out, putting a finger underneath her chin and turning her to face him. "Letty, look at me." She finally raised her eyes to meet his. "Everything's changed between us even if you didn't want it too."

"Yeah, whatever," she mumbled.

"It doesn't have to be a bad thing," Dom's finger moved from under her chin and his hand cupped her cheek.

"Dom, ten minutes ago, I just caught you with some bitch about to have sex," Letty cocked an eyebrow and her mouth curved in a smirk. "That gets whatever this is off to a pretty bad start. _And _it also proves why things between us _shouldn't_ change."

"Like I said, things have already changed," Dom's voice was nearly inaudible now and Letty blinked at him. His face was getting closer and closer to hers, his breath tickling her lips. His thumb was moving over her cheek and she was finding it hard to concentrate. "They changed from the moment that Mia dared me to kiss you." Letty's lips parted as though she was going to say something but Dom's lips were suddenly covering hers. It was even better than the first time because this time there weren't five sets of eyes trained on them and he didn't taste like cigarette smoke. His tongue played lazily over hers before he pulled away slowly and rested his forehead against hers.

"I can taste that skanks lip gloss," Letty murmured, screwing up her nose. Dom knew her smartass comment was just to make light of the moment and he rolled his eyes at her.

"Get over it, Let," Dom grinned as he pulled her mouth back to his.

_Read and review, make my day :)_


End file.
